


fanfiction recommendations: the well-known and underrated.

by pookie_bear



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookie_bear/pseuds/pookie_bear
Summary: This is just a collection of stories that I highly recommend for people to read.I will mention the important tags and the archive rating within the chapters.All stories mentioned are located on this platform.(This book will remain with a rating of 'general audiences' and 'no archive warnings apply' despite the contents inside, mainly because I will list all necessary things that pertain to the stories in the chapter itself.)(Inspired by numerous people who have done the same.)





	1. i.

**Title:** Flavour  
  
**Writer:** jamprincessjimin  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences.  
  
**Archive Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply. 

**Chapters:** 1.  
  
**Word Count:** 5,131.

 **Status:** Complete.  
  
**Relationships:** Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin.  
  
**Characters:** Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Taehyung | V, Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope.  
  
**Summary of Tags:** Brief Mention of Other Members' Names, University AU, Culinary Arts Major Seokjin, Languages Major Namjoon, Slight Angst, Fluff.

 **Summary of Story:**  The one where Namjoon sits on the same bench every day to watch a beautiful Culinary Arts major eat food.

 

**Thoughts:**

Honestly, this was my first ever BTS fanfiction. Although I don't ship NamJin anymore, it's still extremely heartwarming to see. This is an AU that I adore dearly; pining Namjoon whose specialty is writing, while Seokjin is well-aware of Namjoon's presence. Namjoon, who's far too intelligent and yet can't realize he's in love, and Seokjin, who's distraught over disapproval and being denied of something he loves. The style fits the idea; something longing, lengthy and beautiful. It's eye-catching and enticing, and the emotions within are portrayed wonderfully. It ties together well in the end, and leaves you feeling complete; it isn't one of those conclusions that makes you want more, a second chapter, rather just makes you sit there and contemplate what you had just read. It's written in an amazing fashion, and it brings a smile to my face whenever I come across it randomly.


	2. ii.

**Title:**  Hole in your Face  
  
**Writer:**  abcdefghiluvyou  
  
**Rating:**  Explicit.  
  
**Archive Warnings:**  Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings.

 **Chapters:**  1.  
  
**Word Count:**  30,637.

 **Status:**  Complete.  
  
**Relationships:**  Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol.  
  
**Characters:**  Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen.  
  
**Summary of Tags:**  Twincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mental Disorder, Murder, Gore, Character Death.

 **Summary of Story:**  Baekhyun's twin was the first. The one who was with him from the beginning, the one who took care of him and protected him from harm when his dreams twisted into nightmares. But he's also the one responsible for them.

 

 **Thoughts:**  
  
I will be completely and utterly honest: the 'twincest' tag is a major no for me. I don't even know what made me click on it in the first place, but once I started reading, I couldn't stop. Surprisingly, ignoring the fact that they're twins, it is extremely good. The plot is vague, and doesn't explain things clearly enough. You have to read it and search, look it over numerous times and dwell on it to understand. Even then, the author explains it in their ending notes. One thing is that it is horribly sad. It's depressing, and too emotional. There are times where you will absolutely despise the twin, and feel pity for Baekhyun. You will cheer on ChanBaek, but not for very long. It's the type of story that hooks you until the very end, and even then, you're probably still confused. That would most likely explain the author's note. It made me cry at the very end, mainly at Jongdae's ending appearance, and how oblivious he was as to what had happened with Baekhyun. I would recommend it to a few people, since the 'twincest' tag is distasteful for a lot; I think the thing that helped me the most with reading it was that I imagined Baekhyun's twin to be Luhan. There's no specific reason to this, and he hardly resembled Luhan, but it worked and I was able to finish it.  
  
Warning: it is written in a way that will not let you forget they are twins, so keep that in mind. There are many triggering things within, so read with caution.


	3. iii

**Title:**  La Douleur Exquise (A Love Song For You and Me)  
  
**Writer:**  wwhy  
  
**Rating:**  Explicit.  
  
**Archive Warnings:**  Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings.

 **Chapters:**  1.  
  
**Word Count:**  16,467.

 **Status:**  Complete.  
  
**Relationships:** Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay.  
  
**Characters:**  Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Ensemble.   
  
**Summary of Tags:**  Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, Child Abuse, Rape/Non-Con Elements, Domestic Violence, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Implied/Referenced Character Death.

 **Summary of Story:**  Baekhyun and Chanyeol aren’t your typical couple. The names on the insides of their wrists don’t match, and Baekhyun’s already met his soulmate. But Chanyeol makes it work. He always does.

 

 **Thoughts:**  
  
  
This is such a heart-wrenching story. From the very beginning, the way Baekhyun runs into Chanyeol sets the mood for the story. Baekhyun abruptly leaving, Chanyeol crying; it's too obvious how it will end, yet at the same time it's not. You don't expect Chanyeol to be as overprotective as he is here, or to be as emotionless given his actual personality. Baekhyun lets himself be tossed around for the sake of what he thinks is love. He thinks he finds it in Chanyeol, and from the looks of it he has. Until Yixing arrives, and Baekhyun's immensely conflicted. It's sweet, too good to be true, and it is. It's almost scary, anticipating what'll happen next. The addition of other members, who come and go, shows how controlling Chanyeol is; to me, at least. The ending, to be frank, absolutely is appalling. I was angry at the way the author closed their story, because I expected something else. It goes to show how unique their style is, not always giving the reader what they want.

I've seen many soulmate AUs, and few of them are actually memorable. This, however, is the exact opposite, and changed my entire view on the AU.

Warning: there are extreme tags and warnings, so heed them and steer clear of this story if you are triggered by those.


	4. iv.

**Title:** Answer 

**Writer** : celesteavonne

**Rating:** Mature, Teen Audiences and Up, General Audiences.

**Archive Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply, Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings.

**Chapters:**

\- Answer Me: 28.

\- For Now, Forever: 30.

\- Wide Awake: 24.

\- What If, Maybe?: 54.

\- Because of Us: 3.

\- Bedtime Stories: 1.

**Word Count:**

\- Answer Me: 34,471.

\- For Now, Forever: 40,604.

\- Wide Awake: 36,435. 

\- What If, Maybe?: 85,334.

\- Because of Us: 15,651.

\- Bedtime Stories: 6,311.

**Status:** Complete.

**Relationships:** Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin (BTS), (Implied/Constantly Present) Min Yoongi | Suga/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope.

**Characters:** Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kim Namjoon | RM, Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook, Park Hyungsik, Choi Minho. Park Seojoon, Jin's Mother, Jin's Father.

**Summary of Tags:**  Slow Burn, Canon Compliant, Underage Drinking, Homophobia, Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Social Anxiety, Eating Disorders, Mental Health Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Abuse from a Staff Member, Sexual Content, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Jealousy, Heartbreak, Reconciliation, Temptation, Redemption, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Married Life, Fluff and Comedy, Romance.

**Summary of Stories:**  

\- Answer Me: Being with Taehyung means Seokjin gets to fall in love with him over and over again. But it's the consequences of falling that may break his heart.

\- For Now, Forever: Falling in love with Taehyung was one thing; keeping it is another.

\- Wide Awake: Life and time and circumstances take their toll on Seokjin and Taehyung, forcing them to see themselves as they truly are.

\- What If, Maybe?: Seokjin and Taehyung learn that sometimes growing up means letting go.

\- Because of Us: Seokjin enlists everyone to help him plan the ultimate overnight Valentine's getaway for Taehyung. From Taehyung's point of view, everything goes beautifully, but Seokjin encounters some problems along the way.

\- Bedtime Stories: Thirteen years in the future, Seokjin and Taehyung are married with two adopted daughters from China. On the night of Lucy's eighth birthday, Taehyung tells them a bedtime story about worldwide handsome Jin and how he met his charming Prince V.

 

**Thoughts:**  
  
I just had to recommend the entire series, not just one book like I had originally planned, because it's too amazing. Where do I start with this one? I remember reading the first book, 'Answer Me,' back when BTS had just released their Japanese album 'Face Yourself.' Around April 9th, I believe (I remember this because on the 3rd I had expected a Korean album, but once I found out the majority of the songs on 'Face Yourself' were Japanese versions, I was slightly disappointed, so I waited a while before I listened to it). This was not the first TaeJin story I had read at the time, but it is the story that made me fall in love with TaeJin. It's so realistic in the way it captures human emotions, and the writer portrays them beautifully. 'Answer Me' was amazing, though I don't remember much because I had read it so long ago. From what I can recall, it made me cry and laugh and I just enjoyed it a lot. Every installment in the series is perfectly edited, written wonderfully, had great plot and executed its ideas extremely well. It's so well-crafted that it was one of the two TaeJin stories first recommended to me (the other one I will review eventually). I'd honestly be surprised if I saw a TaeJin shipper who hasn't read this yet. 'For Now, Forever' and 'Wide Awake' are the two I can't describe off the top of my head, but I blame it on how long ago I read it. 'Because of Us' is one of the most romantic stories in the series, and it made my heart melt with how sincere it was. 'Bedtime Stories' was adorable, and the amount of cute material within it was almost too much to handle; the innocence of the children and Taehyung's story-telling made for a great read. 'What If, Maybe?' is the longest book in the series, with the highest word count. It was made recently, and I wanted to wait until it was finished so I could read the series in its entirety. Overall, this has got to be one of the greatest fanfiction in the BTS community (specifically the TaeJin community) and if you haven't read it, I highly recommend you do. You won't regret it at all.


	5. v

**Title:**  Broken Crown  
  
**Writer:**  orphan_account  
  
**Rating:**  Teen And Up Audiences.  
  
**Archive Warnings:**  Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death.

 **Chapters:**  1.  
  
**Word Count:**  19,661.

 **Status:**  Complete.  
  
**Relationships:**  Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol.  
  
**Characters:**  Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Taeyeon.  
  
**Summary of Tags:**  Underage/Excessive Drinking, Domestic Violence, Character Death, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Slice of Life, Bad Parenting, Heavy Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort.

 **Summary of Story:**  Sometimes Baekhyun feels too little. Sometimes Baekhyun feels too much.

 

**Thoughts:**

It's such an emotional story; right by reading the summary, the title and the tags, anyone can tell that. It's slow, lengthy and moves along slowly. It's the type of story where you need to read it carefully, making sure to not miss a single word. Right from the beginning, there's a sense of emptiness in the writing; something that once was is no more. It's mundane, as it tells how routine has consumed a character's life, leaving the person unwilling to accept happiness or excitement. It's solely centered around the main character, who's Baekhyun, while it hardly considers the perspective of others. It's captivating after reading the first section, which is rather short but sets the scene instantly. The second part, just as brief as the first, is a small segment of how the two main characters, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, met; while reading, it feels as if there's significance to every detail. As casual as their first encounter is, it's the start of something wonderful, sorrowful and heart-breaking. As they grow together, the story develops and the plot thickens as problems arise; it delves into heavy emotions, such as loss and mourning, guilt and anger. It's almost impossible to read through it, with how the author completely changed the character's personalities, crafted them to fit the theme of the story. It hurts, it's angering and yet it all works so perfectly. And as Baekhyun and Chanyeol become closer near the end, it leaves the reader with the hope that they'll have a better future. 

This story tells of love, the kind where it should be impossible to maintain, and through some parts it works, while others it doesn't. And right as the end nears, that hope is extinguished; a character who attempted to redeem himself through the entirety of this story, someone who loved and was so close to keeping it, only to have it ripped horribly away from him.

As unnecessary as this summary may be, I felt as though it'd be more fitting to describe it this way. Honestly, there's not really any other way. It depicts human emotions so well; I almost had to stop reading at how realistic it was. This is one of my favorites, mainly because of how I'll never be able to get over the swift transition at the beginning, from innocent to dark, and also how intense it is (also, it made me cry, but what's new?). Throughout the entire piece, it never slows down, and I had to stop to contemplate what was going; too much was happening all at once, and I needed time to process it. Only at the very beginning and end does it slow to a stop, leaving off at a thought-provoking point. Though it's long, with a word count of nearly 20,000, it's something that I feel should be read.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done anything like this before, so I'll just see where this takes me. There are too many hidden gems within the fanfiction community that people don't know of, and as I find them I will write about them here!


End file.
